Jolly lovely Christmas
This section is under construction. Announcement << Shall we date? ��Blood in Roses+�� New event is available!!��　 　　 Collect Jewels and you can get ��Jolly Lovely Christmas�� avatar items and special stories!!✨ Noen: “It’s getting colder lately, and maybe even snow will fall! There’s going to be a large party at the hotel this time. Everyone seems really busy, but I can eat to my heart’s content, so I’m super excited!” 　 We prepared lots and lots of cute avatar items and fabulous story prizes!　 Don't miss them!!　>> 　 The early bird prizes Eyes - jolly lovely christmas.png|Christmas starry eyes - charm level 70 Headband - jolly lovely christmas.png|Christmas headdress with stars - charm level 70 Hair - jolly lovely christmas.png|Two-toned hair with tree decoration - charm level 100 Main dress - jolly lovely christmas.png|Lady holding present outfit - charm level 100 The rankings prizes In order to achieve the complete collection out of spending real money , you need to reach a certain ranking when targetting a precise thing. Or the whole set. The items depending of the rankings are these following. Head piece (men) - jolly lovely christmas.png|Christmas fluffy hat - charm level 70 Main dress (men) - jolly lovely christmas.png|Christmas fluffy outfit (men) - charm level 100 Background 2 (garden side) - jolly lovely christmas.png|Snowy day (background) - charm level 100 Frame 2 (garden side) - jolly lovely christmas.png|Christmas effect with chibis faces - charm level 100 The gallery represented here concerns only the lucky ones who have reached top 80 with a pack of 10 warehouses. The other ranks were reparted following: *Rank 81 to 300: all items without the frame , included a pack of 5 warehouses. *Rank 301 to 1000: no frame , no background. Included a pack of 5 warehouses. *Rank 1001 to 2500: just the hat + a warehouse. Lower rank only get a cake or warehouse. The regular side Head piece (ladies) - jolly lovely christmas.png|Christmas headdress with stars (ladies) - charm level 70 Chibi stack 1 - jolly lovely christmas.png|Pile of presents with chibi characters - charm level 100 Main dress (ladies) - jolly lovely christmas.png|Lady holding a present outfit (ladies) - chamr level 100 Chibi stack 2 - jolly lovely christmas.png|Christmas tree with chibi characters - charm level 100 Background 1 (room) - jolly lovely christmas.png|Snowy night (room) - charm level 100 Frame 1 - jollyw lovely christmas.png|Christmas effect with chibi faces - charm level 100 The stories *These will be added after the event. *Under construction Trivia *This event is the third dedicated to Christmas. *The total of jewels implied for completing this collection had been set at 14 000 jewels. *It contains 2 frames , one for the room and one for the garden side ; which is a premiere in the game. *Another premiere is the ranking prizes being revised for getting the background. Gallery *Under construction *This section is focused on in game views. Background used in game - jolly lovely christmas.png|Background in use for this jewel collection References *Captures and avatars are coming from the game. *The annoucement was posted on the 18 December on the Blood in roses page. Category:Events Category:Jewel Collection Category:Rank Ongoing